Vingança é um prato que se come?
by Dricka P
Summary: Por acaso, Milo flagra uma conversas suspeita entre Camus e Saga. Certo de que está sendo traído, planeja vingança. Resposta ao Desafio Insano do SSDreams.


**Diclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos autorais de Saint Seiya. Esta é apenas uma obra de fã para fãs; sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** (1) Resposta ao Desafio Insano do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams. (2) Consiste numa fanfic yaoi. Ou seja, há relacionamento homoafetivo. Contém lemon.

**Agradecimento:** À Theka por, gentilmente, betar esta fanfic.

**Vingança é um prato que se come...?**

No alto de um morro; à beira de um imenso precipício, via-se a silhueta de dois homens sentados. Ambos com longos cabelos. Observavam o horizonte. Não era um dia especial, tampouco havia qualquer espetáculo que justificasse aquela cena. Queriam, apenas, ficar a sós.

– E então, o que achou? – a pergunta tinha um quê de insegurança.

– Sinceramente? – perguntou o outro, com seriedade. Quando seu interlocutor respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça, puxou o ar para seus pulmões e finalmente expressou a sua opinião – Foi a melhor virada de toda a minha vida. Nunca imaginei que pudesse me divertir tanto em uma única noite. Ou melhor... em alguns poucos minutos.

A resposta veio com um largo sorriso. Percebeu, no fundo dos olhos alheios, o brilho vivaz de quem revivia um momento mágico. Não esperava aquela resposta. Não imaginava que, justamente ele, falasse aquilo. Sentiu como se um peso saísse de suas costas.

– Fico feliz em saber que você gostou. Foi a primeira vez que...

– Não se preocupe. Eu notei. Saiba que eu estava na mesma situação. No meu caso, talvez um pouco pior, mas... pensemos somente nos bons momentos. – solicitou com um meio sorriso constrangido enquanto apertava firmemente a mão do outro.

– Você não existe, Camus!

– Estou sendo apenas racional e sincero. Você errou no passado, mas se arrependeu e já foi perdoado. Merece uma chance de ser feliz. – abraçou o grego – Saga, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo.

– Eu sei, Você já me deu diversas provas. – declarou, acariciando os fios ruivos.

Próximo a eles, mais um homem. Este ouvira toda a conversa e, apesar da raiva, continuava ocultando maestralmente seu próprio cosmo. No momento em que viu os rostos aproximando-se fechou a mão e armou um soco. Apertou firmemente os dedos, mas nada fez. Não podia precipitar-se. Era seu orgulho como homem e como cavaleiro de ouro que estava em jogo. Milo de Escorpião não mancharia a própria honra. Não daquela forma...

– A propósito, Saga, ninguém pode saber a respeito desta conversa. Você conhece o Milo...

– E como! Aquel**e** maníaco é capaz de enlouquecer se souber que você e eu... – parou a frase no meio, exibiu um sorriso constrangido e sentiu o rosto corar. Baixou a cabeça um pouco, respirou fundo e só então voltou a encarar o francês. – Bem, como posso dizer... andamos nos encontrando.

– Creio que ele não seria capaz de armar um escândalo. Se assim o fizesse, colocaria sua própria honra em jogo, mas... certamente tentaria algo contra nós. – suspirou – Às vezes me pergunto como consegui me apaixonar por alguém tão vingativo e ciumento. Em certas ocasiões, chega a ser cansativo...

– Você sabe que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Gêmeos declarou, apertanto firmemente a mão do aquariano. Completou, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis. – Quando precisar....

– Obrigado. – sorriu. Olhou o relógio de pulso e arregalou os olhos. Não tinha percebido que estavam ali há tanto tempo. – Infelizmente preciso ir agora.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. Nos encontraremos em outra oportunidade.

– Aguardarei ansioso por esta ocasião. – Camus apoiou a mão no ombro do outro. – Saga, não se preocupe. Você foi ótimo! Sei que é difícil, mas acredite em si mesmo, na sua capacidade...

Saga retribuiu a carícia com um beijo na bochecha do francês. Abraçou-o apertado e falou algo em seu ouvido. O conteúdo fez o aquariano corar e arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça. Encararam-se com ternura, tal qual um casal de namorados.

Milo não queria precipitar-se, pois sentia muito ciúme do que presenciava. Decidiu ficar mais um pouco. Talvez fosse um engano. Camus nunca o trairia, não fazia parte de sua personalidade. A desconfiança, neste caso, implicaria numa briga injusta e desnecessária. Não conseguiria encarar o namorado, não seria perdoado e não se perdoaria.

Alheios ao fato de estarem sendo observados, Saga e Camus desviaram o olhar que mantinham um para o outro e novamente encararam o horizonte. Um silêncio constrangedor fez-se presente. Gêmeos deslizou as costas de sua mão pela cútis alva e perfeita do homem ao seu lado e, com um tom terno, recomeçou a falar.

– Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida. Um verdadeiro presente...

– Por favor, não fale assim, Saga! – estreitou os olhos e segurou firmemente a mão que outrora o acariciava. – Primeiro, me sinto como se fosse um objeto. Segundo, se alguém ouve, fico numa situação constrangedora.

– Tem razão. Foi mal. – riu ante o comentário. Ficou sério e contemplou o ar de riso que o francês lhe exibia. Era tão raro contemplar tal expressão no francês que gostaria de guardar, para sempre, este momento na memória. – Ainda bem que aqui ficamos em segurança. Nenhum fofoqueiro vai espalhar boatos desagradáveis a nosso respeito. Já pensou? Se chega aos ouvidos de Milo que... bem, é melhor nem pensar no que pode acontecer depois.

– Se me dá licença, eu **realmente** preciso ir. – Camus ficou visivelmente incomodado ao ouvir as palavras de Saga. Queria fugir daquele assunto. Por que o outro tinha que insistir em tocar no nome do cavaleiro de escorpião?

– Falei algo que lhe incomodou? Não foi por querer...

– Esquece! O problema é que combinei de sair com o Milo e não posso furar novamente ou então ele terá certeza de que há algo errado. Além disso, estou com saudades daquele maluco. Por isso faço questão de caprichar. Vou tomar um bom banho e vestir-me à altura dele.

– Hmm... assim fico com ciúmes! – declarou com um enorme bico.

– Hoje você está impossível, Saga... – repreendeu o francês, com as mãos na cintura. Suspirou e encarou o horizonte novamente. Parecia querer fugir de algo.

– Você sabe que estou só brincando... sei o que você sente pelo Milo e o que sente por mim. – declarou, puxando o rosto de Camus para ficar frente a frente o dele.

Havia sido a gota d'água para Milo. Não ficaria para presenciar o que estava por vir: uma troca de beijos cálidos ou até... apaixonados entre eles. Estava, realmente sendo traído. Pior, era motivo de chacota para os amantes. Discretamente, saiu dali e rumou para seu templo. Ninguém percebeu sua movimentação. Ninguém saberia que ele fora testemunha da hipocrisia de Camus e vítima de um veneno tão doloroso e fatal como o veneno de um escorpião.

– Vá lá! Perfume-se, vista aquela camisa que Milo lhe deu em seu último aniversário, uma calça justa e escolha seu melhor par de sapatos. – Saga piscou, quebrando o clima de romantismo.

– Adieu (Adeus). – levantou-se e bateu o pó de sua roupa. Sentia que havia algo errado por ali. Não queria ser grosso com o grego, mas sua intuição alertava que havia ido longe demais. Ou seria apenas falta de costume em manter uma conversa como a que travara...?

– Adeus não. Até amanhã! Sentirei saudades... – jogou um beijo no ar. Exibia um tom de simpatia em sua voz, mas readquiriu seriedade ao encarar o outro – Você está bem, Camus?

– Não se preocupe, estou bem sim. Acho que fiquei um tanto paranóico por falarmos tanto no Milo ou então estou sentindo a ansiedade dele por esta noite. – deu de ombros – De qualquer forma, vou para casa. Até amanhã então.

– Até! Ficarei mais um pouco aqui. Não quero que ninguém perceba que viemos juntos, de uma mesma direção. Vá em paz e tenha uma boa noite!

– Obrigado.

Trocaram discretos acenos de despedida. Camus nada falou, mas havia divertido-se muito. Como não fazia a tempos. Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida. Partiu rumo à sua casa. Estava disposto a fazer esta noite ser inesquecível para o escorpiano.

---------- // ---------- // ----------

– Milo? – Camus chamou pelo namorado no momento em que adentrou a oitava casa.

Não demorou para este aparecer elegantemente trajado. Camiseta social vermelho-escarlate com detalhes brancos, calça branca colada ao corpo, moldando a silhueta perfeita. Os cabelos cacheados presos com uma trança que muito se assemelhava ao rabo do escorpião contido em seu elmo dourado. Uma estreita faixa branca prendia a ponta dos cabelos para garantir que estes não desmanchassem antecipadamente.

– Finalmente chegou, _querido_. – o grego conseguiu disfarçar bem a raiva que sentia do outro. – O jantar já está quase pronto.

– Pensei que fôssemos sair...

– Iríamos, mas houve uma pequena mudança de planos. Quanto maior for a privacidade, melhor será para matar a saudade que sinto de você. – sorriu e piscou.

– Interessante. E qual será o prato principal?

– Que tal... Camus ao molho pardo?

O francês aproximou-se com um sorriso enigmático. Olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis. As intenções de seu companheiro não eram as melhores. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, rodeou-lhe e estagnou frente a frente com ele. Lembrara-se, imediatamente, como e porquê apaixonara-se perdidamente por aquele homem.

– Antes, claro, teremos uma alimentação substancial. Precisaremos ter muita força para o que está por vir. – provocou, enlaçando-o pela cintura enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Lambeu o pescoço alvo e roçou seus lábios na boca alheia. Quando este os entreabriu, afastou seu rosto. – Droga! Tenho que ver o assado. Já volto... – afirmou, estapeando a própria testa e partiu. Não antes de esfregar sua coxa direita entre as pernas do francês no mesmo instante em que apertava as nádegas firmes.

Camus estava gostando do jogo de sedução de seu parceiro. Pelo visto, a noite prometia. Um delicioso aroma tomava conta daquele ambiente e, possivelmente, de toda a casa. Em geral, não criava expectativas, mas tudo indicava que aquela noite seria cheia de novidades. Sentou-se por ali mesmo e esperou. Não seria fácil! Os gestos ousados haviam-lhe provocado um distúrbio de paciência muito maior do que o grego poderia imaginar.

---------- // ---------- // ----------

– O jantar está na mesa. Queira, por favor, me acompanhar, _monsieur_ (senhor) Camus. – solicitou Milo com uma reverência digna de um garçom de restaurante fino.

Aquário seguiu-o sem contestar. O cheiro da refeição parecendo-lhe cada vez mais apetitoso. Sentou-se na cadeira que Milo gentilmente tirou do lugar e para depois empurrar. Uma suave música romântica dava o clima apropriado à cena. Um ritmo francês. O preferido de Camus.

– Está tudo muito lindo! E... apetitoso. – comentou ao observar a decoração da mesa e, em seguida, vislumbrar a refeição.

– Começaremos com purê de batata com carne moída. Receita de Aldebaran, mas tomei a liberdade de adaptar com o **meu** tempero. Espero que goste...

Camus experimentou. Primeiro um pouco de purê. Depois um pouco da carne moída. Em seguida, um pouco de cada. A aparência do prato era condizente com a de um restaurante francês muito refinado. Milo caprichara!

– Perfeito! Parabéns, Milo.

Escorpião sorriu largamente e também comeu a refeição à sua frente. Serviu mais um prato, desta vez peixe. Para tanto, trocou a taça de vinho tinto por uma de vinho branco. Finalizou com uma sopa aparentemente leve e, enfim, serviu a sobremesa. Para seu deleite, Camus aprovava tudo.

– Segundo as regras de etiqueta e os bons costumes, você errou na ordem dos pratos, mas... devo confessar, foi extraordinariamente talentoso e criativo. Não sabia que era tão bom na cozinha.

– Obrigado! – Milo respondeu com um sorriso forçado. Além de obrigar-se a servir e bem receber o homem que lhe traíra, ainda tinha de ouvir suas costumeiras críticas negativas. Ostentou um ar de mistério e completou – Talvez eu tenha muitos talentos que você ainda não conheça...

– Ou então encomendou a comida em algum lugar e apenas nos serviu. – provocou.

– Por favor, vá ao meu quarto e me espere lá. – respondeu abruptamente. Estava perdendo a paciência – Vou apenas levar a louça suja para a cozinha e trancar a parte residencial de meu templo. Enquanto isso, tire a sua roupa e, para adiantar, passe o gel que deixei sobre o meu criado-mudo em sua parte íntima. Não se atenha ao rótulo. É falso. Ou melhor... reaproveitei o pote de um produto qualquer, que terminou recentemente. – sorriu, maliciosamente. Voltara a exibir sua melhor faceta sedutora ao francês.

– Posso saber ao me**s**mos o que tem nesse gel misterioso? – desconfiou.

– Nada que lhe cause um dano permanente. – ironizou, fazendo com que o companheiro notasse que havia ofendido-o com a pergunta.

Camus respirou profundamente. Pelo visto, não obteria uma boa resposta do grego. Sem mais comentários, dirigiu-se ao quarto principal do templo de escorpião. Não demorou a localizar o misterioso gel. Inalou o aroma e sorriu de lado. Era um cheiro excitante, relaxante, afrodisíaco.

Milo ficou apreensivo quando Aquário saiu. Lentamente, retirou a mesa. Não tinha pressa. Não podia ter. Do contrário, o medicamento demoraria para fazer efeito.

---------- // ---------- // ----------

– Você vai aprender a não me trair, Camus. Ah se vai! – disse a si mesmo, em baixo tom.

Milo conferiu tudo. Portas e janelas trancadas, louça empilhada na pia, mesa razoavelmente limpa, aparelho de som desligado. Tirou o telefone do gancho. Ninguém o importunaria. Dirigiu-se, então, ao seu quarto.

Quando chegou à porta, contemplo a imagem de Camus totalmente nu. Seu pênis já ereto. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. Deveria ser forte e dar continuidade ao plano.

– Demorou...

– Eu sei, Camus, desculpe-me. Tive que garantir que não seríamos incomodados tão cedo. – suspirou e aproximou-se da cama. Observou que o pode de gel mudara ligeiramente de local. Sorriu – Não vamos mais perder tempo com besteiras. Pelo que vejo, já passou o gel...

– Sim. Duas vezes. Depois quero a receita...

– Dar-te-ei qualquer coisa, mas não agora. – declarou com um sorriso safado. Sem pudor, tirou a própria roupa. – Tenho um assunto mais importante a tratar.

– Concordo. – sorriu.

Milo, já sem roupas, ajoelhou-se na cama e beijou o peito de Camus. Deslizava sua mão esquerda na região do umbigo e usava a direita como apoio de seu corpo. Sugou um dos mamilos com vontade enquanto passava as unhas delicadamente em cada uma das virilhas. Primeiro a direita. Depois, a esquerda.

O francês, envolto pelo perfume e o ar sedutor de seu parceiro, sentiu o corpo esquentar. Sua ereção ficou ainda mais latente. Havia caído na armadilha do escorpião e não estava com a menor vontade de lutar. Gemeu no momento em que seu mamilo foi sugado e as unhas ameaçavam aproximar-se de seu sexo.

Milo, então, apartou a carícia e levantou-se. Nem mesmo a mão de Camus em seu braço ou o olhar de protesto que este desferiu impediu-o de prosseguir com o que tinha em mente. Soltou-se do francês e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Pegou uma caixa de lenço umedecido e dois envelopes quadrados. Abriu o primeiro e mostrou o conteúdo para o outro.

– Sexo só se for com segurança. – piscou e colocou a camisinha em Camus. Limpou a mão com lenço umedecido, estimulou a própria ereção e protegeu-se. Aplicou um pouco de gel sobre a sua camisinha e novamente limpou a mão. Somente depois de todo este ritual, voltou à cama.

O francês observou com curiosidade cada ato de seu amado. Estremeceu no momento em que este lhe colocou camisinha e sentiu o sexo pulsar ainda mais enquanto via-o estimular seu próprio sexo. Meticuloso, limpou a mão e protegeu-se também. Sorriu largamente. Aquela era uma verdadeira prova de amor e responsabilidade.

Escorpião começou a massagear o pênis do francês com uma mão. Lentamente. Da base para a glande. Posicionara-se aos pés da cama, entre as pernas do namorado. Aproximou-se da entrada, ergueu a cintura com a mão livre e interrompeu o contato com o falo. Um dedo, dois, três. Camus estava devidamente preparado para recebê-lo. Entrou.

Aquário sentia um estranho calor em suas partes íntimas, mas atribuiu à carícia que Milo lhe fazia. Estava completamente excitado. Gemia, arfava. Quase foi a loucura quando percebeu que o namorado largara sua ereção. Satisfez-se no momento em que sentiu o primeiro dedo invadindo-lhe e entendeu qual era a verdadeira intenção do grego. Ajudou-o a entrar e decidiu esquecer qualquer dor ou incômodo. Não era a primeira vez. Não seria a última.

– Mi-Milo...

– Shh! Não fale, Camus. – solicitou, puxando o tronco do francês para junto de si. Beijou seu pescoço, mordeu e deixou marcas. Enquanto isso, nenhum movimento era feito em sua cintura. Milo parecia desejar que o outro se acostumasse com a presença de seu órgão reprodutor.

Foi Camus quem teve a iniciativa de movimentar-se primeiro. Escorpião sorriu de lado, ajeitou-se da melhor forma possível ao entender o recado. Deu início às estocadas. Iniciou lento e, em pouco tempo, acelerou o ritmo. Saiu antes de gozar.

Aquário percebeu que o namorado queria castigar-lhe. Incomodou-se com a demora do grego em dar início às estocadas e resolveu agir. Bastou um simples movimento provocativo para ganhar o que tanto queria. Logo a ereção de de Milo fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu interior, num ritmo cada vez mais frenético. Estranhou quando este saiu com toda a sua potência.

Milo dirigiu-se novamente à caixa de lenços umedecidos, passou por toa a extensão da camisinha e tirou-a. Voltou a sentar-se entre as pernas de Camus. Masturbou-se com uma mão e acariciou a ereção alheia com a outra. Não demorou para ambos se aliviarem.

– Vou lavar a minha mão. – anunciou o grego, mostrando a mão cheia de seu próprio sêmen.

– Não quer que eu limpe para ti? – o sorriso pervertido já era suficiente para fazer com que o escorpiano entendesse qual era a real intenção do parceiro.

Milo deveria deixá-lo fazer, mas... não. Depois do que presenciara, seria nojento. Imaginou quantas vezes Camus fizera a mesma proposta a Saga. Quantas vezes, Saga pedira tal "favor" para Camus. Virou-se de costas pra o francês, não conseguia esconder a expressão de asco.

– Hoje não, desculpe. Não conseguiria ter uma nova relação se o visse... limpar a minha mão. – respondeu encarando-o com um sorriso terno.

– Você está muito estranho hoje, Milo.

O grego paralisou diante de tal afirmação. Camus não podia perceber. Por isso referiu ignorar o comentário e dirigir-se ao banheiro de sua suíte, onde elaboraria uma resposta. Desta vez não demorou mais do que o necessário.

Aquário sentou-se na cama, ficou em pé e tirou a camisinha. Uma incômoda coceira atacou-lhe no pênis. Culpou o objeto plástico. Rumou ao banheiro da suíte, jogou o preservativo usado na lixeira e observou o namorado de costas, secando-se na toalha de rosto.

– Você tem razão, Camus. Estou um pouco estranho. Acho que são os tempos de paz... – comentou antes de sair.

O francês ergueu uma sobrancelha, deu de ombros e aceitou a resposta. Usou um pedaço de papel higiênico para limpar seu sexo, jogou o papel no lixo, lavou as mãos e enxugou-se. Voltou para a cama de Milo. Este já o aguardava sentado.

– Tome. – o grego estendeu um frasco com um líquido de um estranho tom. Algo entre o dourado e o acobreado.

– O que é?

– Algo forte. Nem sei ao certo... – respondeu, encarando o nada.

Todo aquele mistério fez a intuição de Camus falar mais alto. Não era um simples jogo de sedução. Milo aprontava alguma. O francês só não tinha certeza se era algo consigo ou se o grego andava cometendo alguma irregularidade. Incomodou-se com o que percebia. Decidiu investigar.

– Milo, o que está acontecendo? – sua voz era terna e demonstrava toda a sua preocupação.

– Não sei. Acordei meio amargo, distante. Deve ser uma espécie de TPM masculina. – afirmou com olhar distante. Ainda não acreditava que era traído, mas a conversa que flagrou entre Saga e Camus não deixava dúvidas. Só não entendia o porquê.

Camus encarou o vidro que mais lembrava um tubo de ensaio. Aparentemente, Milo já tinha tomado pelo menos metade do conteúdo do que estava ali dentro. Pegou o frasco e não aprovou o cheiro. Refrigerou o conteúdo e, fingindo um acaso, derrubou o recipiente. Este espatifou-se no chão, deixando o olhar do escorpiano ainda mais melancólico.

– Por favor, Milo, me fale... – insistiu.

– O que você fez, Camus? – pelo tom de voz, parecia desesperado. No fundo, já esperava por isso, mas enfrentar a realidade foi muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Camus acabara de destruir uma boa parte de sua esperança.

– Dopar-se não o levará a nenhum lugar decente. Só fará com que você destrua a vida.

Milo pôde perceber o cuidado e a preocupação no fundo dos olhos azuis. Em qualquer outra ocasião, abraçaria-o. Talvez chorasse em seus braços por perceber que existe alguém que realmente o amava. Hoje, contudo, não queria. Não... podia demonstrar ternura. Não àquele monstro diante de si, um homem totalmente estranho aos padrões de comportamento de seu namorado.

– Não era nada ilegal, Camus.

– Bebidas alcoólicas não são ilegais, mas viciam e destroem neurônios. Não quero vê-lo doente, Milo. Não quero... – afirmava em tom de preocupação.

– Você não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida, nas **minhas** escolhas. – o tom de voz era demasiadamente duro. O olhar desafiador. Milo parecia prestes a iniciar uma batalha contra o homem à sua frente. E assim estava tentado a fazer.

– Tenho sim. Sou seu amigo. Seu companheiro.

– Quem tem amigos como você, não precisa de inimigos.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Você me traiu, Camus. – foi direto ao ponto. Deixaria tudo claro, apesar do outro não merecer. – Ninguém me contou. Eu vi...

– Milo, o que está dizendo? O quê... – exclamou um palavrão em russo. Seu pênis não parava de coçar e agora, a entrada começara a incomodar. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

– Extrato de cacau.

– Hmm...? – Camus franziu o cenho.

– Você não queria saber o que há no gel? É basicamente feito por extrato de cacau.

– Não. Não pode ser... – assombrou-se – Milo, eu...

– Eu sei. Você tem hipersensibilidade ao cacau. Não pode consumir e nem... ser tocado. Ou seja lá o termo técnico que de diz para isso. Eu sei que você não pode passar, sequer, manteiga de cacau nos dias frios e por isso pede para que Afrodite lhe improvise uma substância de mesmo efeito. Fiz questão de pedir para que fosse colocada um alto teor de extrato de cacau. – declarou, com um olhar maquiavélico e continuou com ainda mais rancor. – Você não conseguirá ter relações comigo. Nem com o seu amante. Por um bom tempo...

– Por quê, Milo?

– Para você aprender a não me trair novamente, Camus. Se não lhe agrado mais, ao menos seja digno e termine a relação.

– Eu não te traí. Eu nunca... – sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu sexo. O comichão e o inchaço já estavam num estágio bem avançado. Controlou-se o máximo possível. Se tocasse aquela região, seria pior.

– Eu ouvi a conversa que teve com o Saga hoje. Não tente me enganar. Vocês me humilharam, me ridicularizaram, se declararam e só faltaram se beijar. Quer dizer, não sei se não chegaram a este ponto. Saí antes... – explicou. A raiva ainda tomando conta de seu corpo, de seu gênio.

– Milo! – Camus repreendeu. – Não é nada do que você pensa...

– Ah não?!? Não sou burro, Camus. NÃO SOU! Vocês falaram em virada, virada de vida, pelo visto.

Olhos nos olhos. De um lado, a surpresa pelo flagrante. Do outro, a ânsia por uma satisfação condizente com o que presenciara. Seria, realmente, um terrível engano? Na mente de Milo, não.

– Quando falei em virada, referia-me à virada de ano. Eu estava elogiando a festa que Saga promoveu, os fogos de artifício... – tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido. Ao menos o calor da discussão fazia com que esquecesse da alergia a agravar-se.

– Sei muito bem a festa que devem ter tido ao rir dos palhaços que acreditaram na fidelidade dos dois. Você ainda fez questão de elogiar a primeira vez que Saga traiu Shura e que você me traiu. Não tiveram vergonha de ir para a cama juntos. – não escondeu a mágoa. Por um instante, encarou o piso. Escorpião voltou a erguer a cabeça e caminhou pelo quarto. Sentia-se como uma fera enjaulada, pronta para dar o bote.

Camus engoliu o seco. Pelo visto, Milo jamais acreditaria na sua versão da história. Teimoso e ciumento, já formulara um cenário que pareceu-lhe perfeito. Agora achava que aquilo era a verdade.

– Nós nunca fomos para a cama. – começou sua defesa e foi atrás de Milo. Para ele, já estava começando a ficar complicado andar normalmente. Dor, coceira, sensação de estar sendo queimado na região onde o gel tocou. – **Nunca** traímos ninguém. Somos apenas amigos...

– Sei. – desdenhou – Se nunca foi pra cama com ele, porque disse que eu não poderia saber de nada, que eu... não podia descobrir que vocês se encontravam...?

– Por que conheço seus ciúmes, Milo. Sabia que você pensaria besteira. – declarou, se controlando para não coçar o órgão sexual. Olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que os sintomas iniciaram. Já estava muito vermelho, inchado e cheio de pequenas feridas. – Se quer mesmo saber, eu ando me encontrando com Saga sim, mas para dar-lhe apoio. Você sabe que, por tudo o que ele fez, todos têm desconfiança. Quero dar uma segunda chance...

– Acredito. Um traidor reconhece seu igual. Cuidado para que ele não faça contigo o mesmo que agora faz com Shura.

– Milo, por tudo o que é mais sagrado... – suspirou, um tanto impaciente. – Eu **nunca** te traí. Eu juro...!

– E como posso acreditar em você?

– Isso é contigo. – cansou-se. Percebeu que não entrariam num consenso tão cedo e os sintomas estavam cada vez piores. Não tinha tempo. – Agora, se me dá licença, vou me vestir e voltar à minha casa. Preciso tomar um antialérgico urgentemente.

– Não vai ser possível. – afirmou, com uma convicção assustadora.

– Como assim?

– Eu peguei todos. A primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar em casa, foi lembrar-me de sua alergia. Ocultei meu cosmo, peguei todos os frascos e escondi aqui, na **minha** casa. Se quiser, pode ir lá conferir... – desafiou. – Quero ver o que os demais cavaleiros vão pensar ao vê-lo nessa condição. Quero que você sinta na pele o castigo por todo o mal que me fez e depois implore de joelhos por minha ajuda. E vou ficar muito feliz em não ceder.

– O QUÊ?

Milo estava demasiadamente sério. Camus percebeu que o namorado falava, realmente, a verdade. Sentiu-se tonto. Olhou ao seu redor e, a passos torpes, caminhou até a cama. Sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. Deixaria a parte sensível inacessível à sua unha.

– Simples. Fui inteligente. Eu sabia que, ao perceber os sinais da alergia, você ia para casa, tomar os medicamentos. Ganharia tempo para inventar uma desculpa e compartilhá-la com Saga. Depois ambos arranjariam uma solução para me contar a mentira e tentar convencer-me de que sou eu o carrasco e você a vítima. Agora terá que dizer a verdade para ganhar o antialérgico.

– MILO! Esse medicamento é importado e difícil de achar...

– Eu sei. Essa foi a alternativa que encontrei para driblar-lhe caso você destruísse o soro da verdade, como acabou de fazer. – sorriu de lado. Tinha o francês em suas mãos.

Camus suspirou. Havia, realmente, caído na armadilha do escorpião e não conseguiria escapar tão cedo. Iniciaria uma verdadeira guerra para convencê-lo de que a sua versão para cada uma das perguntas era verídica. E tinha de vencer. Caso contrário, estaria em uma péssima situação.

Mas essa... é outra história.

**Fim**

---------- // ---------- // ----------

**Nota:** Não escrevo lemon há muitos anos. Pelo menos 3. Por isso, se não ficou como o esperado, peço-lhes desculpa.


End file.
